mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fall of Song
The '''Fall of Song '''occured in 2009, when the Allied Nations dispatched a column of tanks and the mercenary to defeat Song. Story Summary Colonel Samuel Garrett dispatched the mercenary and a column of tanks to seize Choi Kim, the former president of North Korea, who has the launch codes to the nuclear missiles that Song plans to launch at South Korea, China, and Japan. The tank column was destroyed by several helicopters that were sent from Song's main base. However, the mercenary discovered Kim in a building, beaten and tied to a chair. He did give the codes to him, and the mercenary advanced on to the main base, having to fight through several rows of soldiers. In the end, the mercenary found Song and verified him, either killing him and letting a nuclear bomb hit Seoul or prevent the nuclear bombing by taking him alive. Ace of Spades Contract Combat Summary This is the mercenary's last contract and probably the most challenging of them all. The Anti-tank missile launcher is particularly useful here because there are a lot of tanks. The mission begins with the mercenary in a powerful Allied M1 Abrams Tank in a brigade with two others going down a path. The mercenary is provided with many airstrikes in the support menu in this mission. The mercenary, as Fiona says, has no incentive to not spend a lot of money since it is after all the last mission. First, North Korean heavy tanks from alternating sides of the path at the start. Then the mercenary comes to a clearing onto farmland. Fiona warns of incoming Helicopters. They are specifically Mi-35 Hind Gunships, the powerful North Korean Attack Choppers. There are three of them. Farther down, the mercenary encounters more heavy tanks at the end of the road before coming to a gate, with about five heavy tanks behind it. Then there is a base at the top of the hill with soldiers, alarms, and some more tanks coming out of a bunker. Then the mercenary reaches the prison in which Song's father is being held, which is guarded by some North Korean Elite Soldiers. Song's father is in fact still alive, and he reveals that he has given up the missile launch codes to his son, General Song. Back outside, some allied troops have arrived with a couple of APC's. The mercenary continues up the road past another tank bunker to a base with small North Korean Helicopters. Here, the mercenary can potentially steal one and crash land it in the missile base on top of the mountain, which cuts out much of the level. From this point forward, the mercenary sometimes is challenged by signal jamming from jammers in the mountain base up above. Mi-35 Hind Gunships keep showing up from the ocean, particularly aggressive with a preference for missiles in this mission. Then there are a few roadblocks ahead, with an officer at the second one. Then the mercenary passes through a base with infantry, an alarm system, and light armor. Then there is a road with infantry attacking you. The mercenary faces less armor opposition from this point forward during this contract. The light-armored vehicles in this area often attempt to ram the mercenary. Then the mercenary comes to a bridge over a waterway leading out to the sea. The North Koreans blow it to stop the mercenary's advance. The mercenary catches some speed in a vehicle and drives it over the gap, landing on the other side. Across the bridge, the mercenary encounters many roadblocks that are difficult to transverse with a vehicle. The mercenary is attacked entirely by infantry in this area, mostly elite soldiers. The mercenary reaches the gate to the large, fortified missile base at the top of the mountain, and then breaches it to enter the base. In response, General Song starts launching his nuclear missiles. The mercenary progresses through 3 gates in the missile base to get to a hanger in which there is a launch computer guarded by elite North Korean Infantry. This is where the mercenary enters the codes if he or she chooses to do so or makes it in time. The Mercenary can obtain the bounty with or without aborting the missiles. In frustration at the abortion of his missiles, Song, the mercenary's most final and most profitable bounty of the deck of 52, will present himself either on foot by the entrance of the base, or in a Mi-35 Hind Gunship Heli. The mercenary likely chooses to take him alive since it is worth 50 million dollars more. The mercenary subdues him and calls for extraction outside of the main gate, ending his or her business in North Korea. From here, the player can choose to replay the game in Playground of destruction mode, which keeps the 100,000,000 dollars in the Merchant of Menace account and all support options for a second playthrough of the game. Category:Mercenaries Category:Battles Category:Deck of 52